Planned Date
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Sequel to my story called, Unexpected Date.. Kim and Shego go on another date only this one was planned. Shego asks if Kim wants to be her girlfriend.. what's the answer? Discover it in this romantic? story. KIGO


_**New story.. or actually the sequel to Unexpected date!.. you can probably guess what is going to happen in this story just by reading the title.**_

**_I don't own Kim Possible or all the other characters they're Disney's. I just write the stories for fun, hope you like it!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Planned Date**_

Kim had dreamed about her great date and woke up happy. She wore a big smile on her face and nothing seemed to bother her. Even her brothers had tried but failed to make her angry. Her mother was happy that her daughter was so happy and her father was confused. He kept asking what had happened at the cinema, but Kim would just sigh and stare at nothing.

Her day at school seemed to go fast and she didn't loose her great mood. She smiled at every lesson and even when Bonnie wanted to have her way at cheerleader practise. It was almost scaring everybody that she was in such a great mood. Everybody who would ask what had happened didn't get an answer.

Even Ron the one who stood her up was surprised when she didn't yell at him. She saw him standing at his locker and he hid himself behind the door. She sighed, smiled and walked on without saying a word to him. The sight of him couldn't ruin her mood either. She was just too happy at the moment and glad that she could go home now.

She walked back to her house with that same dazed look and smile. She entered her house and didn't say a thing; she went straight up to her room. She threw her backpack to the side and plopped down onto her bed. _God I've got it bad._ She thought as she sighed again. She got up and turned her CD-player on and returned to her bed.

The CD in the player was a CD filled with love songs and it made Kim think about Shego even more. Especially when a certain song about heaven, started to play.

_**Baby you're all that I want  
when you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
and love is all that I need  
and I found it there in your heart  
it isn't too hard to see  
we're in heaven **_

_I'm in heaven…._ She thought as the song continued to play. _I wonder what Shego is doing now. _

_**Drakken's lair…**_

"Shego where were you last night?!" Drakken yelled as he walked into the main lab.

"I was at the cinema." She replied in a bored voice.

"I told you not to go!"

"Do you really think I listen to you?"

"Well yes! That's what I pay you for!"

"No you pay me to fight Kim Possible and to steal things." She replied as she inspected her claws at the end of her gloves.

"No I pay you to work for me! And that means that you have to listen to me!"

"Sorry I wasn't listening, what did you say?" She asked as she looked up from her hand.

Drakken looked like he was about to explode but knew that she could easily fry him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Just tell me when you're planning to go on a date." He said calm.

"Why should I? That's none of your business." She replied and she went back to inspecting her claws.

"Well then tell me when I can't call you to do some work for me!" He yelled.

"Okay." She replied in a bored tone as she sharpened the tips of her claws. "Are you done now?"

"Uh yes, why?" He asked.

"I want to leave."

"Then go!" He shouted.

Shego rolled her eyes at that, stood up and walked to the exit. She stopped for a moment and looked at Drakken. He looked at her with a scared look and backed up a bit. She grinned at that and walked out of the lair. _I wonder what princess is doing._ She thought as she stepped outside.

_**Maybe I should call her!**_ They both thought the same thing at the same time.

_**Kim's house….**_

_Should I call her? I can but I won't know what to say. _Kim thought. She looked at the phone and hesitated for a bit before grabbing it. _I could just ask her to come over._ She thought as she looked up Shego's number in her Kimmunicator. She dialled it into the phone and it started ringing.

_**At Shego…**_

Shego's eyes narrowed as she heard a familiar beep and looked down at her wrist. She pushed a button and a small screen appeared saying: Caller unknown. _Who the hell is calling me?!_ She thought as she tried to look up the number of the caller. The little screen kept telling her that an unknown caller was calling her.

_This could be Betty, some other geek of the GJ or someone smart who got my number._ Shego thought. _Well here goes nothing. _She pressed the button to connect.

"Hello?"

"H-hey... Shego... it's me... Kim. How are you?"

"Princess." She purred. "How nice to talk to you, I'm fine and you?"

"G-great, thanks for asking. I-I was... uh wondering if you... could... m-maybe…" Kim stuttered and she choked on her words.

"If I could what?" Shego asked.

"If y-you could... come over, you know at my house." She managed to choke out. It got quiet at the other side of the line and Kim started to doubt if she had really said it.

"Shego?"

"Yeah sorry, sure I'll be there in 10 minutes." She said with a big grin on her face.

"Okay s-see you then!" Kim exclaimed happily.

"See you then." And the line went dead. Kim sighed and tossed the phone aside. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and it didn't help that Shego was going to stop by. It felt like her heart would jump out of her chest because of the nerves. _God calm yourself! You've been on a date with her!_ She thought as she calmed her nerves.

She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. She looked at her clock on the night stand. _10 minutes._ She thought and she got up to check her appearance in the mirror. _Okay this will do._ She thought as she tamed her hair a bit. It took a few minutes before it finally dawned upon her, that her enemy would stand at her front door in 5 minutes.

_What will my mother think?! No! She has to come through the window! She can't ring the doorbell!_ Kim thought in a slight state of panic. She hurried her way down the stairs and ran outside. She looked around and there was no sign of Shego yet. _Okay I just have to wait here for her to show up and then we'll sneak back in through the window._ She thought.

The minutes passed slowly and she was growing inpatient. _Where is she?!_ She asked herself. She checked the time and Shego was 10 minutes late. _To hell with this I'm going back inside. _She thought and she walked back into the house again.

"Kimmie where were you?" Her mother asked as she headed for the stairs.

"Outside, looking for something." She replied and she walked up the stairs. _Can't believe she didn't show up._ She thought as she headed for her room.

"Stupid She…" She stopped her sentence in shock. She was facing a green skinned woman with emerald eyes who was sitting on her bed.

"Hi princess, who's stupid?" She asked.

"Nobody, how did you get in here?"

"I cam through the window, it didn't seem smart to just… ring the doorbell."

"Okay thanks for warning me about that." Kim replied sarcastically.

"Sorry." Shego replied with a smirk on her face.

"It's no big, I just thought that…"

"I stood you up?" Shego asked.

"Yeah something like that." Kim replied and she looked at the ground.

"I never stood anybody up, so I won't do it to you."

"That's sweet." She said a light blush on her cheeks.

"Come on sit down." Shego said as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Kim looked up with a shy expression and shuffled towards her bed. She sat down next to Shego and looked at the ground again.

"I didn't know you were this shy pumpkin." Shego said as she wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulder.

"I'm never shy but this is different, I don't know why." Kim replied softly.

"I think…" Her hand slipped underneath Kim's chin. "That it's very cute." And she lifted Kim's face. The red head was now blushing a bright red as bright as her hair. Shego searched Kim's eyes and the red head tried to look away but Shego forced her to look up.

"Yes, really cute." She said and she leaned forward, brushing her lips against Kim's.

"This is all new, for the both of us. So let's take it slow okay?" And Kim nodded in response. Shego smiled and captured Kim's lips with her own, her hand still underneath Kim's chin. The kiss lasted several seconds and somewhere in her mind, Kim wished that it would've lasted longer. She smiled when they parted and Shego returned the smile.

"So what do you want to do?" Shego asked.

"I like what we're doing now." Kim replied softly. Shego smiled at her and pulled Kim into her lap.

"Then we'll continue." She leaned forward and kissed Kim gently. The red head gladly returned the kiss, hoping that this one would last a bit longer. She made sure that Shego didn't pull back to fast. She parted her lips and Shego got the clue. Their tongues danced softly as their kiss got deeper and more passionate.

"Kimmie?!" Her mother shouted. Kim jolted up breaking the kiss and jumping up.

"Yes?!"

"Would you like some waffles?" Her mother asked. _Oh my god she yelled because she wants to know if I want some waffles?!_ She thought.

"Sure!" She replied and Shego looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I like waffles."

"Whatever, come over here." Shego commanded. Kim slowly sat down in Shego's lap and Shego's arms went around her waist.

"Now… where was I?" She asked and she leaned forward. "Right there." She said and she caught Kim's lips again. They shared another sweet kiss and it yet again got broken by Kim's mother.

"Kimmie your waffles are ready!"

"Coming!" She shouted back and she got up. Shego looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll eat them upstairs don't worry." Kim walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. Shego heard her footsteps on the stairs and waited for her to come back. She lied down on Kim's bed and brought her hands up behind her head. She looked up when Kim came back and smelled the waffles she was carrying.

"Whoa princess, that smells good." Shego said as she got up again.

"I know I brought you one."

"Thanks!" Shego replied and she took a waffle. They ate in silence, sharing looks as they did so.

"So want to go on another date?" Shego asked after she finished her waffle. Kim swallowed a bite and looked at her with big eyes.

"Uh sure, I'd love to." She replied.

"Great! I'll pick you up around 8. I have to go now so I'll see you then."

"Okay uh why do you have to go?"

"Have to makes some deals."

"I'll see you at eight?" Kim asked.

"Yeah at eight, I'll be standing beneath your window okay?"

"Okay." Shego leaned over and kissed Kim softly.

"Bye princess." With that she climbed through Kim's window and disappeared. Kim watched Shego run away and continued eating her waffles. _Wait! I have a date! Oh my god! With Shego! _Kim thought suddenly. She looked at the time. _In less then 4 hours! What should I wear?! Don't know! Holy shit! _She panicked and not just a little bit. She threw her waffles to the side when she jumped up. She quickly made her way to her closet and started pulling several items out of it. _A skirt? Maybe but it can be cold. How about a summer dress? Nice but still think about the temperature. Jeans with a nice blouse? That could be it but you have a zillion jeans and blouses._

She slapped herself against her head and searched the nicest blouse she had. It was a white silk blouse with short sleeves. _This is perfect, now just a pair of jeans. _She made sure that she had the jeans that were less baggy. She knew that Shego didn't really appreciate her baggy cargo jeans. _She'll like this._ _**  
**_

Kim's state of panic faded now that she had an outfit. Still something inside her was of course nervous and too excited. She didn't care about that, she was just glad that she was going on another date with Shego! Only this time she was prepared and well aware of the fact that Ron couldn't ditch her. The only thing she had to do was tell her parents that she was going on another date.

She could tell them that she was going with Ron. That would be the easiest thing to do. Though she doubted if they would believe it, two dates in a row. They knew that Ron wasn't really that type of guy. Especially not with their daughter, knowing that he was just too shy. Well tough luck, she was going on a date with Shego now and she liked it.

_He should've told me he wanted me instead of ditching me. I don't like to be this mean to him but Shego stole my heart. She really is a great thief even though it's not a really good thing._Kim sighed happily as she thought about Shego. She let herself fall onto her bed, still thinking about Shego with a dumb smile on her face.

_I've got it bad._ She thought and her mind went back to Shego again. It seemed impossible to think about something for longer then 5 seconds. It didn't matter if her name was Possible, she couldn't stop thinking about Shego. She didn't care though, it made her happy and that's what counted for her.

A few months ago she would've killed herself for thinking about Shego. Let alone think about Shego that much and in a certain way like now. Who would've thought that Kim Possible, world saver would fall in love with the bad guy, in this case girl? It probably seemed worse enough seeing as Shego was a villain, being a woman made it even worse if possible.

But yet again, there would be a time that Kim wouldn't accept it this easily. She however changed and happily accepted the fact that she was gay or bi and in love with Shego. _Oooh Shego. _She thought. _I miss you already._

"Okay I have to do something about this." She said out loud as she sat up. "This is not good." She lifted herself off of her bed and decided to go downstairs. She hoped that her family could distract her. Keep her mind away from Shego for longer then 5 seconds. It was almost like she was obsessed with the green skinned villain.

"Haha obsessed... I need a shrine before I reach that level." She told herself as she walked down the stairs. She walked into the living room with a big smile.

"Hi." She said sheepishly to all her family members. Her brother looked up at her with a strange look. Her father briefly looked up from his newspaper and smiled at her.

"Well finally you're downstairs! Tell me how your date was?" Her mother asked. _Okay this is not going to help distract me._ Kim thought as she sat down next to her mother.

"Well we went to the movies and I loved the movie so much. It was a really good movie and well we had a great time." Kim said, pretending that it was nothing too special.

"That sounds like fun, glad you enjoyed yourself. We saw you come in last night and you looked quite happy."

"Yeah I was that proves how good that movie was!"

"So it's something you want to do again?"

"Absolutely!" Her father looked up at that answer.

"Don't go on dates too much. If you get hurt I'll have to send that boy into a black hole." Her father said with a stern face.

"I won't date too much, don't worry dad." Kim replied.

"Well I think it's great you're dating, as long as you have save sex." Her father once again looked up from his paper, only in shock this time.

"Mom!"

"What? I don't want you pregnant."

"I'm not having sex with anyone!" Kim shouted.

"That's a good thing, keep it that way." Her father commented.

"You keep out of it; I'll call you when some boy has to be sent into a black hole." Ann said to Kim's father. James opened his mouth to reply to that but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and continued to read his paper.

"Just keep it save." Her mother whispered.

"Okay I will." Kim replied, deciding that agreeing would save her another speech.

"So why are you downstairs?"

"What I can't be downstairs without a reason?"

"Well you're up in your room most of the time." Her mother replied.

"Right… but that doesn't mean that I need a reason to be downstairs."

"In your case it does."

"Okay well… I'm going on another date tonight at eight. I want to know if that's okay."

"Sure honey!" Her mother said happily.

"Thanks mom."

"So where are you and Ron going?" Her mother asked.

"Ron?" … "Oh right Ron; uh I don't know he didn't tell me." Her mother gave her a confused look.

"Well I hope you two have fun."

"Don't worry mom, we will." Kim replied with a sweet smile.

"So anything else?" Her mother asked.

"Why do I need a reason to be downstairs?!"

"Well you're not downstairs that often." Her mother replied simply.

"Just because I'm not downstairs that often doesn't mean that I don't like it."

"Well it's just something that doesn't happen very much. Now that you're downstairs you can pick a movie."

"A movie?"

"Yes we always watch a movie together, you would've known that if you'd come out of your room a bit more." Her mother replied.

"Oh then why didn't you tell me that?"

"I always presumed that you were too busy, doing who knows what in your room."

"Well you could've asked anyway."

"Sorry honey, I'll think about it the next time."

"Thanks." Kim replied sweetly. Kim got up and walked over to the box with DVD's.

"Are the tweebs going to watch as well?" She asked.

"No they have soccer practise so they'll be leaving in 10 minutes." Her mother replied.

"Okay." She flipped through the DVD's, happy that she didn't have to think about what the tweebs liked. The movie she picked was a movie that made your eyes tear and your brains work. Even her father had to blink back a few tears even though he didn't want to admit it. The movie helped Kim think about something else. Just what she needed, distraction and something that cost time. Many tears, dozens of tissues and 2 and a half hour later the movie finally ended.

"That was a good movie." Her mother said as she wiped away her tears.

"You can say that again." Kim replied.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"For what?"

"Well your date with Ron is in an hour." Kim looked up at the clock in shock.

"Oh my god you're right!" She yelled as she jumped up. "Thanks for the movie it was great!" She yelled and she ran up the stairs. She quickly walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She stripped herself and stepped underneath the streaming water.

"Oh god... oh god... I'm not going to make it!" She panicked as she grabbed the shampoo. She massaged the strawberry scented shampoo in her hair and quickly washed it out. She washed her body as fast as she could and turned the shower off. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hair. She dried herself with another one and quickly changed into her underwear.

_This is so the drama._ She thought as she walked out of the bathroom and in to her room. She looked at the clothes she had picked out and decided that it wasn't the right thing to wear. She walked to her closet and grabbed a black sleek dress_. This will do._ She stepped into the dress and pulled it up. She was glad it didn't have a zipper or else it would've been hard to get it on.

She pulled the straps up onto her shoulders and checked the dress in the mirror. _Not too short, not too fancy and not too long. It's perfect! _She quickly walked back to her closet and got a pair of shoes. She slipped them on and quickly walked back to the bathroom. She removed the rowel around her hair and tossed it aside.

"It's not dry yet!" She yelled as she ran her fingers through her hair. She checked the time and saw that she had 30 minutes left.

"Okay don't panic, you can do this. You'll be on time." She told herself and she grabbed her hairdryer. She turned it on and started drying her hair. After almost 10 minutes of blow drying her hair it was finally dry enough for her. _22 minutes! _She quickly started with her hair, hoping that she would be ready on time.

After almost 15 minutes of fighting with her hair, she was finally satisfied with how it looked. _7 minutes! I still have to do my make up!_ She thought as she quickly grabbed her eyeshade. She applied some of the silver eyeshade on her eyelids. Next up was her mascara and she quickly applied it to her eyelashes. _Okay only a little bit of lip-gloss and I'm done. With 3 minutes to spare._

After applying her lip-gloss she walked out of the bathroom. _Just on time._ She thought as she hooked a necklace around her neck. She sprayed some perfume on herself and checked herself in the mirror. She smiled and gave a satisfied nod at her reflection. Kim made her way down the stairs and quickly to the front door.

"Have fun!" Her mother yelled just in time.

"We will!" Kim replied and she closed the front door. She suddenly realised that her mother hadn't asked about her date of last night. She had told them that Ron stood her up and that she still had a great date. _I wonder who she thought I went to the movies with. She probably thinks that Ron did show up._ She shrugged it off. _Nothing to worry about right now._

She walked over to the back of the house where her window was. She turned around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Their was Shego, in a short green and black skirt that showed her curves perfectly. She was wearing a similar green and black top that also showed everything perfectly.

Shego stared back at Kim, here eyes travelling up and down Kim's body.

"Hey princess." She said finally.

"Hi." Kim replied shy.

"Ready to go I see."

"Totally, where are we going?"

"We're going to a restaurant."

"Not Bueno Nacho right?' Kim asked.

"Princess I have taste that means no Bueno Nacho." Kim smiled at that and Shego walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." Shego whispered and Kim blushed a deep red. Shego grinned at that and leaned forward to steal a kiss from the blushing red head. Kim happily returned the kiss.

"Let's go." Shego said after the kiss got broken. Kim nodded and she followed Shego to what probably was Shego's car.

"That's your car?!" She asked as she looked at the sleek black and green vehicle.

"Yeah, I drive in style princess." Shego replied and she opened the passenger door for Kim.

"Sit down." Shego said and Kim did as she was told. The door got closed very softly and Shego walked to the other side and got into the driver's seat. She started the car, the engine roaring loudly and they drove off.

"So what restaurant are we going to?" Kim asked.

"Well I was thinking French. There's this great restaurant not far from here and we can even make a dance there if you want." Shego replied.

"Sounds good."… "H-how can you just walk into a restaurant when you're wanted?" Kim asked.

"I have connections and as long as I'm not doing anything wrong the GJ can't arrest me. It's only possible to arrest me while I'm doing a crime."

"But you've been caught doing crimes, isn't that enough reason to arrest you?"

"Yeah that's what I thought but then I found out what the rules are of GJ."

"So you're actually free, except when you're doing a crime?"

"Exactly." Shego replied.

"I didn't know that."

"Neither did I until I discovered it." The rest of the drive was in silence and Kim didn't want to start about Shego being a criminal again. She looked out of the window as they drove on. When they finally came to a stop she looked at Shego.

"We're here." She announced and she got out of the car. Kim was about to open her door when Shego quickly made her way to her side and opened it for her. She closed the door again and locked the car with a push of a button.

"Miss Possible." Shego said and she stuck out her arm. Kim gladly took Shego's arm and let her guide her to the restaurant.

"Name please." A man said.

"Go, reservation for two." Shego replied.

"Right this way madam's." He said and they brought them to their table. He gave them both a menu card.

"Have a fine evening."

"Thank you." Shego replied and the man went back to his place at the door.

"Would you like some whine?" Shego asked.

"Uh... I... don't drink... alcohol..." Shego rolled her eyes at that answer.

"You're such a goody goody, come on how old are you?"

"I'm 18 that means not 21 and not aloud to drink."

"Well in The Netherlands it's aloud to drink when you're 16." Shego replied.

"So? We're not in the Netherlands."

"Just pretend we are, it won't kill you princess." Kim bit her lip and thought about it.

"Okay some whine won't hurt." She said and Shego smiled.

"Monsieur?"

"Oui madam?" Shego looked at Kim who seemed to be impressed.

"What?"

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"I do but I only said one word."

"That doesn't matter, you speak French!" Kim announced, the man cleared his throat and Shego looked up at him.

"Sorry, uh can I get a bottle of your best whine please?"

"Certainly madam." He replied with a French accent and he walked away.

"Why didn't you ask it in French?"

"I don't feel like speaking French." Kim raised her eyebrow at that.

"What?"

"We're in a French restaurant and you don't want to speak French?" Kim asked.

"Yeah it's not like we're not aloud to speak English here." Shego replied.

"But you don't have the chance to speak French everyday!"

"Yes I do, if I feel like speaking French I'll get my plane and fly to France."

"I forgot about that."

"I know." Shego replied simply. The man with French accent returned to their table with a bottle of whine.

"The best whine we have madam." He said as he uncorked it and poured their glasses half full.

"Merci beaucoup." Shego said, he bowed and walked away. She got her glass and took a sip.

"Mmm this is indeed a very good whine." She said and she took another sip. Kim looked at her glass for a few minutes and brought it up to her lips.

"Really princess, it's good you'll like it." Shego reassured her. Kim took a small sip of her whine.

"And?" Shego asked.

"I like it!" Kim announced and she took another sip.

"Great just don't take too much don't want you drunk or something." And Kim nodded in agreement.

"Ready to order?" A waiter asked.

"Yes absolutely I'd like an entrecote and a side dish of ratatouille." Shego said politely.

"And you madam?" Her asked and turned to Kim.

"I would... like... a chateaubriand and some ratatouille as well." Kim replied. The waiter nodded, took the menus with him and walked away.

"So chateaubriand huh?" Shego said.

"Yeah I eat a lot actually."

"Well that's good to know."

"Why?"

"I just wondered if you're eating well, even though you're busy with saving the world, school and other things." Shego replied.

"Really? You wonder about that?" Kim asked in disbelieve.

"Yes can't I wonder about that?" Shego asked back.

"You can but it's so…. Not you."

"Well I'm not always the big bad teasing wolf." Shego replied and she winked at Kim. Shego leaned forward, leaning far over the table and gave Kim a small kiss.

"You're cute." She whispered and she kissed Kim again. The red head returned the kiss happily and felt a bit disappointed when she pulled back.

"More of that later." Shego promised and Kim smiled at her. Right after that the waiter served them their food.

"For Miss Go the entrecote and ratatouille."

"For miss…."

"Possible."

"For miss Possible the Chateaubriand and ratatouille as well. Enjoy your meal." He said polite.

"Thank you." Kim replied and the waiter smiled.

"My pleasure madam." He said and he walked away.

"He seems nice." Kim said.

"Yeah he does." Shego replied and they started eating their food. Every now and then they would exchange a bite of food and take a sip of whine.

"I love this food." Shego exclaimed as she took another bite.

"It really tastes great." Kim said. Several bites and sips of whine later, Kim and Shego decided they had enough.

"I'm stuffed!" Shego said and she slumped a bit in her chair.

"Me too, that was great!" Kim replied. The bottle of whine was empty; their plates as well and in the background a soft song could be heard. Shego scooted closed to Kim with her chair and looked at her.

"Hello." She said softly and Kim blushed.

"Hi." She managed to say back. Shego was smiling at Kim and her smile was melting her. _God why is her smile so dazzling?_ Kim thought as she drowned in Shego's eyes and melted by her smile.

Shego's face seemed to get closer and closer, her lips mere inches away.

"Do you know what I want to do right now?"

"What?" Kim asked as their lips brushed together.

"Dance with you." Shego whispered and she pulled back. Kim looked at her with big eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, com on." Shego said as she got up. She stuck her hand out and Kim gladly accepted it. Shego guided Kim to the dance floor and pulled her close. Her hands went around Kim's waist and Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. Their bodies close to each other, their foreheads pressed together. They slowly started swaying to the soft and slow music.

Everything around them forgotten as they shared a special moment. Shego kissed Kim softly in her neck, making the red head moan softly. She leaned her head to the side giving Shego more room. Shego of course took full advantage of that and started kissing, licking, nibbling and sucking all the skin she could reach. Kim moaned at every touch and felt that her knees were getting weak. Shego noticed that and tightened her grip on Kim's body. Shego slowly kissed her way to Kim's mouth, catching those soft peach lips. Kim happily accepted and returned the kiss. They slowly continued their dance as they shared several kisses.

When the music finally stopped they pulled back softly, sharing a look.

"I didn't know you could dance." Kim whispered.

"I had dancing lessons and you dance pretty good yourself." Shego replied in a whisper. Kim smiled at that.

"I'm just following your steps."

"Well you're doing a pretty good job." Shego replied. Kim looked at her watch.

"What time is it pumpkin?" Shego asked.

"It's almost half past 11." Kim replied.

"I should get you home princess." Shego said and she gave Kim a little peck on the lips.

"Yeah you probably should." Kim replied and they walked back to their table. Shego went to get the bill and Kim waited for her.

"Excuse me; I'd like to have the bill please."

"Sure madam." The man replied and he got a piece of paper.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Shego looked at the 3 figured number at the bottom and nodded. She grabbed her money and paid the bill with a tip included.

"Alright let's go." Shego said as she went back to the table Kim was sitting at.

"Was it expensive?" She asked.

"You shouldn't ask that and it was worth very penny." Shego replied, deciding not to tell Kim that it was nothing for her. Kim got up and followed Shego to her car. Shego once again opened the door for her and Kim sat down in the passenger seat.

"Thank you." She said softly and Shego smiled that dazzling smile again. She got into the car and started the car.

"No problem." She replied and they drove off. The ride back to Kim's home was quiet but not uncomfortable. Kim was already dreaming about the dance they had just a few minutes ago. The ride was quick and before Kim knew it she was looking at her house.

"Well I'll drop you off here so you won't get caught." Shego said as she stopped a few meters away from Kim's house.

"That's okay, thank you very much." She said polite.

"It was my pleasure pumpkin." Shego said as she leaned over towards Kim.

"I really had a great time, the two dates we had were the best dates in my life." Kim said shy.

"Want to do it again?" Shego asked.

"I'd love to." Kim replied.

"Great then I'll give you a call to talk about our next date."

"Sounds good, I'll be waiting."

"So Kimmie… I've been wondering this since I picked you up today. Are you my girlfriend now or what?" Shego asked. Kim looked at her with wide eyes and a blush that was as bright as her hair.

"I uh... I haven't thought about that yet…" Kim replied.

"Well then I'll ask you. Princess do you want to be my girlfriend?" Shego asked softly.

"Absolutely." Kim whispered.

"Great!" Shego exclaimed. She got out off the car and walked to Kim's side of the car. She opened the door for Kim and she stepped out of the car. Shego closed the door and locked her car.

"I'll walk you to your door, that's less noticeable." Shego said as she laced her fingers with Kim's. They walked the last few meters to Kim's house in silence and hand in hand.

"So now you're home."

"Yes I am thank you for tonight Shego." Kim said softly.

"No problem princess, I enjoyed it a lot."

"Me too."

"Who would've thought, Kim Possible my girlfriend?" Shego grinned.

"I always hoped that it would come that far." Kim murmured.

"You did?"

"I did but I only discovered that yesterday. I never really thought about it and when I did, I realised that I wanted more with you then just friendship." Kim replied.

"I never knew that princess."

"Well there's a lot about me you don't know. Just like you're still a complete mystery to me."

"I'll always stay a mystery, that's what I do best pumpkin." Shego replied and she grinned wide.

"Someday you're going to tell me everything!" Kim said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Shego said and she winked at the red head. "You'd better go inside before you get any problems."

"Yeah you're right, I should." Kim replied. Shego brought her hands up to Kim's face and cupped it. She closed the gap and kissed Kim softly. They stood there for several moments, just kissing and nothing else. They shared a look after the kiss got broken, emerald meeting olive green.

"Goodnight cupcake." Shego whispered as she lowered her hands again.

"Goodnight Shego." Kim replied and she turned and opened her front door. She looked back at Shego's retreating back. The green skinned villain turned and waved at Kim before getting into her car. Kim waved back and watched as Shego drove away in her car. She closed the front door and leaned against it with a blessed smile on her face.

"How was your date Kimmie?" Her mother asked

"It was amazing." Kim replied dreamy and she walked up to her room. James watched how Kim went upstairs with a dreamy look and fixed his gaze on his wife.

"What? She had a great time." Ann said. James sighed and went back to reading his paper.

"As long as I don't get a pregnant daughter and a boy that has to be sent into a black hole." He said.

Kim was already asleep, dreaming about her new found love. Already excited for the next date to come.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**_This was the sequel to unexpected date.. I hope you liked it even though there didn't happen a lot.. _**

**_Thanks for reading it though!_**

**_Up to the next story!_**


End file.
